Automotive lift systems are well known is the art, particularly in the automotive servicing field, where a technician must often raise a vehicle to a predetermined height above the ground in order to make appropriate repairs. Automotive lift assemblies can be constructed in a variety of configurations but typically have four lifting arms which the vehicle rests on. The lifting arms are extendable to support the vehicle at prescribed load bearing positions.
All automotive lifting arms are made of metal and most are square or rectangular in shape. The ends of the lift arms are also predominately square or rectangular in shape. Some manufacturers however, include a cylindrical attachment at the end of their lifting arms to hold a vehicle support stand.
Regardless of the shape of the lifting arm and/or its end, all commercially available lift arms are comprised of metal. There is no evidence of any device available to attach to the end of the lifting arms to provide a surface softer than metal, i.e., a cushioning surface.